Oh Brother!
by Olivsissweet
Summary: Short stories about the Lucas brothers love for each other. Jovinick! WARNING: INCEST
1. Chapter 1

"Joe, we need to wait for Kevin to get home!" Nick said.

"But I don't wanna wait for Kevin!" Joe groaned. "I want you now!"

"Be patient Joe," Nick said. "I don't know about you but I don't want to be punished by Kevin."

"I don't care!" Joe said. "I want you _NOW_!"

Joe launched himself at Nick, sending them both into Joe's room. Joe kissed Nick fiercely as he unbuttoned Nick's shirt. Nick tried to fight him but Joe was too strong. The next thing Nick knew both of his wrists were tied to the ends of the bed with his and Joe's belts. Nick struggled against his bonds as Joe undressed himself. Then Joe slowly unzipped Nick's jeans and pulled them off of Nick. Nick bit his lip and suppressed a moan as Joe rubbed his half-hard dick.

"Joe…" Nick breathed.

"Shh!" Joe said. "The only thing I want to hear out of that mouth is screaming!"

Joe then pulled down Nick's boxers and put his hand on Nick's erection. Nick moaned and bucked his hips into Joe's hand. Joe smirked. He knew Nick wouldn't be able to resist once he got started. Joe rubbed Nick's dick painfully slow as Nick bucked his hips into Joe's hand again.

Joe then lowered his mouth on Nick's hard member and Nick moaned loudly. Joe held Nick's hips down so that he wouldn't choke on Nick's dick. Nick moaned and arched his back as Joe gave him the best blowjob he had ever received.

"J-Joe…" Nick whined. "I'm…so close!"

Joe stopped the blowjob and spit on his own dick. Then he lined himself up to Nick's puckered entrance and slowly pushed in. Nick's cry of pain soon turned to pleasure as Joe slowly moved in and out so Nick could get used to him. When Nick moved back to get more of Joe inside of him, Joe took this as a sign to move. Joe moved in and out of Nick while Nick moaned in pleasure. Joe began to go harder and faster, causing Nick to moan his name. Joe loved the way his name rolled off of Nick's tongue.

Joe was so caught up in what he was doing that he didn't hear his door open. He suddenly heard a gasp and turned around. Kevin was staring at Joe with anger, shock, and disappointment in his eyes. Joe gulped and stopped his attack on Nick's prostate.

"Kev…" Nick said weakly.

Kevin crossed over to Nick and kissed him gently. Then he turned to Joe and shook his head.

"I can't believe you couldn't wait until I got home!" Kevin said. "I told you that Nick was mine tonight!"

"Sorry Kevin," Joe said while hanging his head.

"Go ahead and finish," Kevin said. Joe looked up at Kevin in surprise. "Finish what you started but don't cum! If you cum, your punishment will be worse than what I have planned for you. Make Nick cum but don't cum yourself, got it?"

Joe nodded his head vigorously. He knew Kevin was serious. Joe gulped and turned back to Nick. Joe started his attack on Nick's prostate again as Nick panted and writhed beneath him. Joe loved how he could melt Nick so easily. Nick mewled as Joe slammed into Nick as hard as he could. Joe knew Nick would be sore in the morning. Suddenly Joe grabbed Nick's cock and started pumping it with his hand. Nick gasped and arched his back as he came all over Joe's hand. He screamed out Joe's name as he came.

Joe wanted to come so badly but Kevin told him not to. So Joe pulled out of Nick and looked at Kevin expectantly. When he turned to look at Kevin he didn't expect to see his older brother and lover butt naked. Kevin walked over to Joe and motioned him to turn around.

"On your hands and knees!" Kevin demanded.

Joe did what he was told and waited for Kevin to punish him. Kevin pushed his cock into Joe without any warning or preparation. Joe roared from the pain and bit his lip. He knew he deserved this for forcing Nick to have sex with him before their lover came home.

Kevin didn't even wait for Joe to adjust to him. He just started pumping in and out as Nick watched, unable to move since he was still tied up. Kevin picked up the pace when he heard Joe moan. Soon Joe was spilling all over Nick and the bed. With Joe's walls clenching around him, Kevin wasn't too far behind.

Once both boys rode out their orgasms, Kevin rolled off of Joe and slapped his butt hard. Joe whined and looked at Kevin with wide eyes.

"Just because I was kind to you tonight, doesn't mean you're off the hook," Kevin said as he untied Nick.

Once Nick was untied he hugged Kevin. "Kevin, I'm so sorry! If I had known Joe was going to jump me… I would've…"

"It's okay Nick," Kevin said. "I don't blame you for what Joe did. It was obvious you had no control over the situation." Nick sighed with relief and relaxed in Kevin's arms.

"Don't let him do that to me again!" Nick said desperately. "It hurt so much!"

"Don't worry Nick," Kevin said as he hugged his little brother. "I won't let him touch you until he has learned how to do it properly. Why don't you go take a shower? You'll feel much better once you do."

"Okay," he said.

Nick left to get his pajamas. Once they heard the water running, Kevin turned to Joe. Kevin was furious at Joe. Nick was supposed to be _his_, not Joe's! Nick was supposed to lose his virginity to Kevin! but instead he lost it to irresponsible Joe. Kevin was very disappointed in Joe. Joe gulped as Kevin came over to him.

"Tomorrow you're going to get the punishment of a lifetime!" Kevin said, "And I'm gonna make Nick watch!"

Joe gulped again. He knew it was going to be bad if Nick was forced to watch. Soon Nick got out of the shower and Kevin went to bed with him. Joe stayed up all night wondering what was in store for him tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Joseph!" Kevin called.

Joe slowly made his way to Kevin's room. Nick was in the room butt naked. Joe couldn't stop himself from crossing over to Nick and holding him in his arms. Joe buried his face in Nick's hair and breathed Nick's scent.

"So gorgeous!" Joe said.

"Joseph!" Kevin said as he walked into the room. Joe jumped away from Nick and hung his head submissively. "You know better!"

"Sorry Kevin," Joe said.

"Come here Joseph," Kevin said.

Joe walked over to Kevin. Kevin lubed his fingers and stretched Joe out. Joe moaned and begged Kevin to have sex with him. Kevin wasn't planning on having sex with Joe, though. The next thing Joe knew he felt something enter his anus. Then his anus began to burn and tears formed in his eyes.

"Sorry Joseph," Kevin said. "But you left me no choice. Figging you is one of your punishments."

Joe gasped. Figging was when a ginger root was entered in a man's anus. The root causes an uncomfortable burning sensation. Joe looked up at Nick. Nick had sorrow in his eyes. Joe was hurting by the time Kevin had put the root in his anus. It burned so bad. Joe bit his lip and blushed a little because he was tearing up from the pain.

"Get on the bed on your hands and knees," Kevin ordered.

Joe did as he was told. Nick gasped when Kevin pulled something out of his bag. Joe tried to see what it was but before he could he felt a stinging sensation on his back. Kevin was whipping him with one of his painful whips. Joe bit his lip harder as Kevin whipped his back and butt. Joe gripped the bed sheets with his hands until his knuckles turned white. Finally Joe couldn't take the pain anymore and cried out.

"That's right Joseph," Kevin said. "Scream for me."

"Please Kevin…stop!" Joe begged.

"Not until you've learned your lesson!" Kevin said.

"I've learned my lesson, I swear!" Joe said.

"What you did, taking Nick's virginity away from him, was one of the worst things you could ever do!" Kevin said. "You need to be punished hard for that."

"Y-yes Master," Joe said.

Five more minutes passed before Kevin stopped. Kevin told Joe to roll over on his back. Joe did and Kevin tied his arms and legs to the ends of the bed. Then Kevin got out a crop and started hitting Joe's balls with it. Joe couldn't stop himself from crying out and squirming. He knew he deserved it for taking Nick's virginity away when Kevin had said he was going to do that but Joe felt like Kevin was going a little overboard with this.

Joe started crying when Kevin wouldn't stop no matter how much he begged. Joe was sweating like crazy from the discomfort he was in. He couldn't believe his own brother was hurting him like this. Granted he was a masochist like Nick, but this was a little too much for him. Joe couldn't take it anymore and said their safe word.

"Pickles!" Joe cried out. Kevin kept going. Joe then realized Kevin was extremely mad at Joe for doing what he did. "Kevin, PICKLES!"

"Kevin!" Nick said. "It's too much for him…stop!"

Nick lunged at Kevin and pulled him away from Joe. Joe took deep breaths and silently thanked Nick with his eyes. Nick nodded as he pulled Kevin away.

"I wasn't finished yet Nicholas!" Kevin said.

"You are now!" Nick said. Kevin glared at Nick and Nick gulped. "W-what I mean is…is that Joe said the safe word. We agreed that when one of us said the safe word, whether it was during punishment or not, that we would stop hurting them."

"You're right," Kevin said. "I'm sorry Joe."

"I-it's okay," Joe said.

Kevin came over to Joe and kissed him. Joe kissed back and took a deep breath. He was glad his punishment was finally over. Kevin untied Joe and took the ginger root out of hid anus. Then he instructed Joe to take a shower. While Joe was gone Kevin turned to Nick.

"You know you're gonna be punished for talking back to me," Kevin said.

Nick gulped. "I know," he said.

"As long as you know," Kevin said.

Kevin got out a butt plug and inserted it into Nick without any preparation. Nick cried out but then bit his lip. He didn't want Joe to know that Kevin was punishing him. Then Kevin got out a belt and started smacking Nick's bare butt with it. Nick bit his lip and accepted his punishment. Suddenly he heard the door open and Joe gasp.

"Kevin, I know I was being punished but there's no reason to punish Nick!" he said.

"I'm punishing him for talking back to me," Kevin said.

"Kevin, you're taking this whole BDSM thing too far!" Joe shouted.

"We agreed that you two would do as I say and follow my rules when we moved in together!" Kevin said. "This is one of my rules."

"Then Nick and I will move out!" Joe said.

"You wouldn't!" Kevin said.

"We would!" Joe said. "Now stop hurting your little brother or Nick and I will leave!"

"Okay," Kevin said. To Nick he whispered, "Keep the plug in for two days; that's your punishment!"

Nick nodded and proceeded to get dressed. Satisfied with what he did, Joe went to his room and got dressed. Once all three brothers were dressed they went downstairs and watched a movie. Kevin apologized to Nick and Joe repeatedly until Joe said to just drop it.

That night Joe decided to sleep with Nick. He didn't care if he would get punished by Kevin; he just wanted to be sure that his brother was safe. Nick was already asleep by the time that Joe crept into his room. Joe got in bed with Nick and Nick snuggled up to Joe in his sleep. Joe smiled and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nicholas, Joseph, come here!" Kevin called.

Joe and Nick were making out on the couch when Kevin called them. They both got up and went to Kevin's room. When they got there, they were surprised to see Kevin naked. Kevin winked at them and motioned them to come to him. Nick was the first to reach Kevin since he's always wanting to please him.

"I'm gonna make love to you today," Kevin whispered in Nick's ear, causing the younger boy to shiver. "Get undressed."

Nick did what he was told. Once he was completely naked Joe groaned. He thought his little brother was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Joe made a move toward Nick but Kevin stopped him.

"Nick's mine tonight!" Kevin snarled. "You're gonna watch me make love to him. Turn around." Joe did what he was told. Suddenly he felt something slide into his anus. He looked over at Kevin who was smiling. "I'm putting a vibrator in you. You can't come until Nick and I do, got it?" Joe nodded. "Now, Nick, get on the bed."

Nick did as he was told. Kevin then came over and lubed up his fingers. He started kissing Nick to distract him from the discomfort. When he inserted his finger in Nick's entrance Nick barely noticed. He was too busy making out with Kevin. Once Nick got used to Kevin's finger, Kevin inserted another one. Nick began to moan and wiggle around as Kevin stretched him. Suddenly Nick gasped and shivered. Kevin had found his prostate. Kevin continued to attack Nick's prostate as he inserted a third finger.

"K-Kev…I'm close," Nick gasped.

Kevin pulled his fingers out of Nick, causing Nick to whimper at the loss. Kevin then put lube on his cock. He coated his cock with lube so that he wouldn't hurt Nick. Kevin then started kissing Nick again as he slowly inserted his cock. Nick groaned and tensed up at first but soon got used to it.

"Are you okay baby?" Kevin asked.

All Nick could do was nod. Kevin continued to push until he was balls deep in Nick. he waited for Nick to get used to his cock before he started moving in and out of the boy.

"Kev, please move!" Nick said.

"Your wish is my command," Kevin said.

Kevin started pumping in and out of Nick. As Kevin was doing this he turned on the vibrator, causing Joe to moan. He turned the vibrator up with the remote and listened to both of his brothers moan. Nick was gripping the sheets so hard that his knuckles were white. Suddenly Kevin hit Nick's prostate and Nick let out a loud moan. Nick was beginning to pant. Kevin loved seeing Nick like this, as if Nick was putty in his hands.

"Kev, I'm…close!" Nick gasped.

Kevin began to move faster and harder. Nick started writhing about under Kevin as he went faster.

"Kev…" Joe said.

"Not yet Joseph," Kevin said.

"Kev…can't hold back…any longer!" Joe said.

"Try," Kevin said.

"You're cruel!" Joe said. Kevin turned up the vibrator. "KEVIN!" Joe shouted as he came.

"Joseph!" Kevin said.

"Couldn't help it!" Joe said.

"Kev…" Nick said.

Kevin looked down at Nick. Nick's eyes were squeezed tight and he was sweating. Suddenly Nick's back arched and Nick cried out.

"KEV!" Nick shouted as he came.

With Nick's walls clenching around him Kevin couldn't hold back anymore and ejaculated deep inside of Nick. All three brothers panted as they came down from their high. Kevin turned off the vibrator and slowly pulled out of Nick. Nick winced once Kevin was out of him. Kevin then went over to Joe and smacked his balls. Joe cried out and curled up into a ball.

"For disobeying me, you have to wear a butt plug for two days!" Kevin said. "And not just any butt plug…you have to wear Sally!"

"Please Kevin, I'll do anything! Please don't make me use Sally!" Joe begged. Sally was their biggest butt plug that they had.

Kevin sighed. "Fine," he said. "You'll wear the medium-sized one for two days. If it comes out at all, even if you need to use the bathroom, then you'll wear Sally, got it?"

"Yes Kevin," Joe said.

"Good," Kevin said. He then turned to Nick. "Did you like that baby?"

"Y-yeah," Nick said. "Way better than Joe."

"Hey!" Joe said.

"Well, you didn't prep him and you aren't as experienced as I am," Kevin said.

"Whatever," Joe said as he pulled out the vibrator. Kevin handed the butt plug to him and Joe put it in.

"Let's go take a shower together," Kevin said.

"Okay," Joe and Nick said.

Kevin helped Nick up and they went to the bathroom. Kevin warmed up the water and all three brothers got in the shower together. Kevin started washing Nick's groin right way, causing Nick to moan. Nick bucked his hips and Kevin went faster. Soon Nick was coming all over Kevin's hand.

"That was fast," Joe said.

"Shut up," Nick said.

Nick's knees were weak from his second orgasm of the day. Kevin finished washing Nick and turned to Joe. Joe started washing Kevin as Kevin washed Joe. Nick just sat on the floor and watched them. Kevin started pumping Joe's groin and Joe moaned. Soon Joe's knees got weak and he came all over Kevin. Joe returned the favor to Kevin. Once Kevin came, Joe finished washing Kevin and they all got out of the shower. They all dried off and got in their pajamas. Then all three boys went in Nick's room and got in his bed.

"Goodnight guys," Kevin said.

"Goodnight Kevin," Nick said. "I love you guys."

"We love you too," Joe and Kevin said.

They all got comfortable under the covers. Nick was in the middle and snuggled up next to Kevin. Joe snuggled up next to Nick and sighed. Soon all three boys were fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Joe," Kevin said.

"Hey Kevin," Joe said.

"Wanna have some fun with Nick today?" Kevin asked mischievously.

"What did you have in mind?" Joe asked.

"I was thinking we would play doctor," Kevin said. "I bought some stuff last week for it."

"I like it," Joe said.

"So, when Nick get's home, we're gonna jump him and tie him to the bed," Kevin said.

"Okay," Joe said.

Thirty minutes later Nick came home from a friend's house. He seemed upset so Kevin stopped Joe from lunging at Nick.

"What's wrong Nick?" Kevin asked.

"Peter and I got in a fight," Nick said.

"About what?" Joe asked.

"About me being gay," Nick said.

"You mean you told him!" Joe gasped.

"Yeah," Nick said. "I didn't tell him that I was in love with my brothers though."

"Oh," Joe said.

"I'm sorry to hear that you got in a fight," Kevin said.

"It's okay," Nick sighed.

"You know what would make you feel better?" Kevin asked with a smirk.

Nick saw the smirk and his eyes brightened. Kevin took Nick's hand and led him up the stairs. Joe went ahead of them. When they reached Kevin's room Nick was surprised to see medical supplies spread on Kevin's desk. There were plastic syringes, surgical bandage scissors, paramedic scissors, lube shooters, surgical lubricant, latex gloves, enema supplies, forceps, stethoscopes, Wartenberg wheels (pinwheels), face masks, catheters, oxygen masks, electro-stimulation devices, and urethral sounds.

When Nick saw the medical supplies he immediately headed toward the door but Joe and Kevin stopped him. They ripped Nick's clothes off of him before Nick could bat an eye. They dragged Nick to Kevin's bed and tied him to the bed while he kicked and fought. Once his arms and his left leg were tied he gave up. Once he was secured to the bed Joe and Kevin put on their surgical uniforms. Nick gulped as he watched Joe and Kevin get into character.

"Looks like we have a patient Dr. Joe," Kevin said.

"Indeed we do Dr. Kevin," Joe said.

"Guys –" Nick started.

"Did we say you could speak?" Kevin asked.

"But – "

"Our patient is being naughty," Joe said.

"Looks like we need to teach him a lesson," Kevin said.

Kevin grabbed the electro-stimulation supplies and came back over to Nick. Nick gulped as Kevin strapped a ball sack single adjustable electrode on Nick's balls and Penis ring electrode on the head of his penis. Nick struggled against his bonds as Kevin prepared Nick. Then Joe got the power box system and handed it to Kevin. Kevin pressed a button and Nick screamed as he felt the electricity on his cock and balls. Kevin turned it off almost immediately.

"Sorry," Kevin said. "Wrong button."

Kevin then pressed another button and Nick couldn't help but moan. He was receiving little taps of electricity to his cock and balls. It felt so good that Nick knew he wouldn't last long. Kevin then got the pinwheel and rolled it on the shaft of Nick's cock. Nick moaned and wiggled around. He had no idea that something so sharp could feel so good. Soon he was coming all over his chest. Kevin stopped the electro-stimulation and removed the electrodes. Then he grabbed a plastic syringe and approached Nick. When Nick saw the syringe he began to thrash about.

"Don't worry Nick," Joe said. "We aren't gonna stick you."

Nick relaxed a little. Kevin put some lube on the plastic tip and inserted it in Nick's urethra. Nick gasped as he felt cool water trickle down his urethra. Nick began to pant as the water entered his bladder. Nick closed his eyes and tried to hold in the water.

"Kevin," Nick whined.

"Uh oh," Joe said. "Looks like someone's gotta use the bathroom."

"Get the catheter ready," Kevin said.

Nick watched as Joe lubed up the catheter. Nick was sure he was going to have an accident before they got that thing in him. Nick began to thrash about again when Kevin approached him with the catheter.

"Try to relax," Kevin said.

"If I relax, all the water you put in me will spill out!" Nick snapped.

"I didn't put much in you," Kevin said. "Your bladder must've been full before I added the water."

"No duh!" Nick snapped.

"Someone's grumpy when they have to use the bathroom," Joe said.

"You would be too if you were forced to use a catheter!" Nick said.

Kevin slowly inserted the catheter in Nick. Nick bit his lip and closed his eyes. He tried to hold his pee but with the catheter entering him it was difficult. Finally Nick couldn't hold it anymore and released. Luckily Kevin had finished inserting the catheter when Nick peed. Nick released a breath he didn't know he was holding in and opened his eyes. Joe was busy emptying the bag while Kevin slowly pulled the catheter out. Nick bit his lip and closed his eyes again as Kevin pulled the catheter out.

Once it was out Kevin rubbed Nick's cock. Nick moaned as Kevin pumped faster and harder. Finally Nick came all over his chest again. Kevin cleaned Nick up and grabbed the oxygen mask. He whispered something to Joe and Joe grabbed the urethral sounds. Nick gulped when he saw the sounds. He knew what they were for and was very scared. He didn't want those things in his cock.

"Guys," Nick said worriedly.

"Don't worry Nick," Joe said. "You'll like it. We're gonna reach your prostate by using the sounds."

"I don't care," Nick said. "Please don't do it!"

Kevin then put an oxygen mask over Nick's mouth and nose. Nick heard the hiss as oxygen was pumped in the mask. Nick tried to get the mask off of him but since he was tied up he couldn't. Joe squeezed the tube that was attached to the mask, cutting off the oxygen supply. When Nick couldn't breathe he began to thrash about, trying to get the mask off of him. After a few more seconds went by Joe released the tube and Nick took a deep breath. He had tears in his eyes from lack of oxygen.

"Joe, don't do that anymore," Kevin warned.

"Okay," Joe said. "Can I help with the sounds?"

"Sure," Kevin said. "Can you lube them up for me?"

"Sure," Joe said, excited to help.

Once Joe had lubed up the sounds Kevin gently slid one in. Nick closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as it entered his urethra. Soon it touched his prostate and Nick gasped. Kevin smiled and wiggled the sound, causing it to brush up against his prostate again. Nick had never felt something so good before. It was directly on his prostate and it felt so good. Nick moaned in the oxygen mask as Kevin continued to touch his prostate with the sound. Finally Nick came. Unfortunately the sound blocked the cum from shooting out so Kevin had to pull it out. Once it was out, cum started shooting out of Nick's cock. Nick had never experienced such a mind blowing orgasm before.

"How was that?" Kevin asked.

"Amazing," Nick said.

Kevin and Joe untied Nick and held him in their arms.

"I hope we didn't scare or hurt you too badly," Joe said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry," Nick said. "You didn't."

Joe breathed a sigh of relief. Soon all three brothers were under the covers of Kevin's bed. Nick snuggled up to Joe and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_One year earlier… (Nick is fifteen)_

Kevin and Joe have been in a relationship for six months now. They finally decided it was time to have sex. Nick was at a friend's house so they had the house to themselves. Kevin got the lube and stretched Joe out. Once Joe was stretched out Kevin lubed his cock and slowly entered Joe.

"Kevin," Joe moaned.

"Am I hurting you?" Kevin asked.

"It…it feels good," Joe said.

Kevin continued to enter Joe until he was balls deep inside of Joe. He then waited for Joe to get used to him before he began to pump. Once Joe was used to him, Kevin began to move in and out of Joe. Joe's moans travelled throughout the house.

Meanwhile Nick came home from his friend's house. He heard Joe moaning and went up the stairs. What he saw will be burned in his brain forever. Kevin was inside of Joe. Nick tried to move but his feet were planted to the ground. Soon Joe came and Nick gasped. Kevin looked up and saw Nick. Nick finally found the strength to move his legs. He ran in his room and closed the door.

"Nick saw us," Kevin said after he and Joe took a shower together. They were sitting on Kevin's bed. Joe was in Kevin's lap.

"He did?" Joe said in alarm.

"Yeah," Kevin said. "After you came I heard a gasp and looked up. Nick was standing there with tears in his eyes."

"I wonder why," Joe said.

"It could be because of shock or he could feel left out," Kevin said.

"True," Joe said. "Should we talk to him?"

"Yeah," Kevin said. "I'll go in first, then call you if I need help, okay?"

"Okay," Joe said.

Joe got off of Kevin and Kevin made his way to Nick's room. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He knocked on the door and called Nick's name.

"Nick?" Kevin said. "Can you open the door please? I need to talk to you."

A few seconds later Kevin heard the lock click and came in. Nick was sitting on his bed holding a pillow. Kevin sat down next to him and sighed. He saw the dry tear tracks on Nick's face.

"I know you saw us," Kevin said. Nick sighed. "It's okay that you saw us; we're not mad at you."

"Y-you're not?" Nick asked.

"No," Kevin said. "I should've closed my door. it wasn't your fault that you saw us. Can you tell me why you were crying?"

"I…I just feel left out," Nick said. "All you guys do is spend time with each other. It's hard for me to get your attention when you two are together. It just makes me feel like you two love each other more than you love me."

"That's not true Nick," Kevin said.

"In fact, we love you," Joe said as he came into the room.

"You're supposed to love me," Nick said. "I'm your brother."

"No, I mean we're both in love with you like we're in love with each other," Joe said.

"W-what?" Nick said.

"It's true," Kevin said. "We've been talking and we decided that we both were in love with you. We just weren't sure when was the right time to tell you. Now seems like a pretty good time though."

"So you're saying that you love me like a boyfriend?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Joe said.

Suddenly Joe ran at Nick and pinned him down on his bed. Nick yelped in surprise but the yelp was cut short by Joe smashing his lips against Nick's. Nick tensed and tried to break away at first but then relaxed into the kiss. Soon Nick was moaning as Joe slid his tongue into Nick's mouth. When Joe pulled back for air Kevin started kissing Nick just as roughly. Nick moaned and closed his eyes as Kevin slid his tongue in his mouth. Soon Nick needed air and Kevin pulled back. Kevin looked Nick in the eyes as Nick caught his breath. Joe is still on top of Nick.

"So…" Joe said. "How do you feel about being in a relationship with us?"

"I – uhh," Nick moaned when Joe smashed his hips into Nick's causing their erections to rub together.

"You were saying?" Joe said.

"I…I guess I'm in," Nick moaned as Joe continued pushing his hips against Nick.

"Good," Joe said.

"We're glad you're joining us," Kevin said. Kevin saw the bulge in Nick's jeans. "We can help you with that you know."

"With what?" Nick asked.

"The bulge in your pants, silly," Joe said.

"Oh…um…" Nick said.

Joe suddenly pinned Nick's arms above his head. Nick struggled as Kevin unzipped Nick's jeans. Joe started kissing Nick and Nick moaned. Joe stuck his tongue in Nick's mouth and explored his mouth. Kevin pushed Nick's jeans down and started rubbing Nick's bulge through his boxers. Nick moaned and bucked his hips. Kevin smiled and tugged on Nick's boxers. Nick moaned again and Kevin couldn't take it anymore. He took off Nick's boxers and groaned when he saw Nick's hard cock. Nick pulled away from Joe's kiss and blushed.

"Nick…" Kevin said. "You're so beautiful!"

Joe looked down at Nick. "I agree," Joe said. Nick blushed even more.

Kevin then took Nick's cock in his hand and began to stroke it. Nick moaned and bucked his hips into Kevin's hand. Kevin continued to stroke Nick while Joe left a trail of kisses down Nick's chest. Then Joe began to suck one of Nick's nipples and Nick moaned again and arched his back. Five minutes later Nick was coming over his and Joe's stomachs.

Nick had never felt something so amazing before. He looked up at his brothers who had smiles on their faces. Kevin then leaned down and captured Nick's lips in a passionate kiss. Nick closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss. Nick didn't feel left out anymore. He knew his brothers were now going to spend more time with him now that he's in a relationship with them. Yep, life was good.


	6. Chapter 6

"Guys, I'm home!" Nick called as he entered the house.

The house was unusually quiet. Nick looked around and guessed no one was home. Suddenly he heard a splash coming from outside. Nick walked to the back of the house and looked out the window. Kevin and Joe were swimming in their pool in the backyard. Nick went upstairs and got dressed in his swim trunks before heading outside.

When he got outside he saw Kevin and Joe making out. Teeth and tongues were everywhere. Nick just stood there and watched his brothers make out without him. he could feel his dick hardening at the sight before him. Nick moaned, causing Joe to scream and Kevin to jump.

"Geez Nick!" Kevin said as he put his hand to his heart.

"You scared us half to death!" Joe said.

"Sorry," Nick said.

"When did you get home?" Joe asked.

"About seven minutes ago," Nick said.

"Oh," Joe said.

"Well, don't just stand there," Kevin said. "Come join us."

Nick smiled and ran toward the pool. When he reached the pool he took a flying leap and did a cannon ball, splashing Joe and Kevin in the face. When he came up for air Joe was on top of him. Joe dunked Nick's head under the water and kept it there until Nick started thrashing about. When Nick came up for air Kevin came over and hugged Nick.

"What was that for?" Nick asked between coughs.

"That was for splashing us," Joe said.

"Joseph," Kevin warned. "You know Nick doesn't like asphyxiation play." Kevin kept holding Nick in his arms and gave Nick a squeeze. "What do you say?"

"I'm sorry Nick," Joe said.

"It's okay," Nick said.

"I'm sorry you're such a baby," Joe whispered.

"Joseph!" Kevin said. "Go inside and think about what you said and did to Nick! Don't come out for thirty minutes, got it?"

"Yes sir," Joe said.

Joe got out of the pool and went inside. Kevin walked around the pool with Nick in his arms. Nick rested his head on Kevin's shoulder as Kevin walked around. Kevin kissed Nick's cheek and gave him another gentle squeeze. Nick looked up at Kevin and smiled. Once Kevin reached the stairs he set Nick down on one of them.

"Kev – "

Nick was cut off when Kevin smashed his lips on Nick's. Nick immediately moaned into the kiss, giving Kevin access to the inside of his mouth. Kevin slipped his tongue in Nick's mouth and explored Nick's mouth. Nick's hands roamed Kevin's hair. When they finally separated for air Nick was smiling. Kevin smiled back and played with the waistband of Nick's swim trunks. Nick nodded and Kevin pulled Nick's swim trunks off. Kevin threw Nick's swim trunks to the side of the pool and took his own off. Once both brothers were naked Kevin picked Nick up. Nick wrapped his legs around Kevin's waist and started to grind his erection into Kevin's. Kevin moaned and returned the gesture.

As they were grinding their hips, Kevin inserted one finger in Nick's entrance. Nick gasped and threw his head back. Kevin pumped his finger in and out a few times before adding a second and then third finger. Nick was a moaning mess at that point. Once Kevin was sure that Nick was stretched enough, he lined his cock up to Nick's entrance. Kevin slowly pushed into Nick as Nick moaned.

"Kevin," Nick moaned.

Kevin just smiled and continued to push into Nick until he was balls deep in his little brother. He waited for Nick's okay before he started pumping his cock in and out of Nick. Nick moaned and threw his head back as Kevin started pumping. Nick began to pant and beg Kevin to go faster. Kevin complied and started going faster.

"Oh…shoot…Kev," Nick yelled as he got closer and closer to his climax.

"I love you Nick," Kevin said.

"Love you too," Nick said. "Oh Kevin! I'm gonna…cum!"

Nick then screamed as he came in the pool. Kevin felt Nick's muscles tighten around him and he came too. Both brothers gasped for air as they came down from their high. Nick then rested his head on Kevin's shoulder again and gave Kevin a squeeze.

"Thank you," Nick said.

"For what?" Kevin asked.

"For standing up for me when Joe was being mean," Nick said.

"OF course," Kevin said. "That's what brothers, and lovers, do."

"I love you Kev," Nick said.

"I love you too," Kevin said as he kissed his brother's cheek.

Nick then yawned. Kevin smiled and carried Nick out of the pool. He set Nick down on one of the pool chairs and wrapped a towel around Nick's naked body. Then Kevin grabbed both of their swim trunks and put his on. He set Nick's down beside Nick. He didn't want to force Nick to put his swim trunks on when he was so tired. Nick smiled at Kevin before he closed his eyes. a few minutes later Kevin could hear Nick snoring lightly. Kevin smiled at his little brother. Nick really was a gift from Heaven, Kevin realized. With his toned body and sweet personality, Kevin and Joe were lucky to have such a wonderful brother and lover. Joe just didn't seem to realize this sometimes. Sure both Joe and Kevin could be hard on Nick from time to time but they did love him very much.

Joe sighed. He just watched his brothers have sex without him. Sure he and Kevin and he and Nick had sex without the other brother sometimes but it had never happened to him before. Joe guessed he deserved it for being mean to Nick. Joe really did love Nick. Joe couldn't help that he liked asphyxiation play, especially when he's doing it to one of his brothers. He doesn't know why he loves doing asphyxiation play to Nick most of the time. It was probably because he loved seeing Nick writhe around.

Soon Joe's thirty minutes were up. Joe went downstairs and back outside. When he reached the backyard Kevin was laying down on the pool chair with Nick and had his arms wrapped around Nick. Joe smiled when he saw that Nick was asleep. He watched as Kevin looked at Nick with love and adoration in his eyes. Joe cleared his throat and Kevin looked at him.

"Did you learn your lesson?" Kevin asked.

"Yes sir," Joe said.

"Good," Kevin said. "When Nick wakes up, I want you to apologize to him."

"Yes sir," Joe said.

"Okay," Kevin said. "You may go swimming now. I will join you in a few minutes."

"Okay," Joe said.

Joe got in the pool and swam around a little bit. He turned around when he heard Kevin get in the water. Joe smiled as Kevin walked toward him. Kevin reached Joe and wrapped his arms around Joe. Joe hugged Kevin back and they began to swim around in the pool again. About thirty minutes later Nick woke up. He watched his brothers swim for a little while before he got up and put his swim trunks on. Nick slipped into the water and joined his brothers. Kevin and Joe turned around and smiled at their little brother. Joe walked up to Nick and apologized to him.

"It's okay," Nick said. "I forgive you."

"You really shouldn't forgive me so easily," Joe said. "I feel terrible for what I said and did."

"It's okay though," Nick said. "I know you didn't mean it."

Joe caressed Nick's cheek and smiled when Nick leaned into his touch. "I still feel terrible. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Nick said.

"I tell you what," Joe said. "The next time we have sex, I'll let you be in charge of me."

"R-really?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Joe said. "It's the least I can do."

"I think that's a great idea," Kevin said.

"But I've never been in charge before," Nick said.

"Don't worry," Kevin said. "I'll help you."

"Okay," Nick said.

The three brothers swam until it got dark. Then they took a shower together. Once they were done with their shower they all got in bed together. Nick was the first to fall asleep. Joe was second and Kevin was the last one to fall asleep. Kevin pulled both of his brothers closer to him before he fell asleep.


End file.
